


Waiting for the Time to Come.

by minisuflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, It's sad time folks, Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisuflower/pseuds/minisuflower
Summary: After the war, after he was gone. The two friends felt like it was all falling apart but they had each other and those quiet times at the island.Tales of ghosts appearing were muttered by their new found friends, ones of a familiar boy.The two sit on the tree, waiting for their chance to see the one they miss most.





	Waiting for the Time to Come.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again, hello there.  
> Well, this fic is meant to be a one shot as of right now, but in the future I might extend upon it as a multi chapter but I still have to gather my thoughts about it. So here's the concept and I hope you enjoy it :)

It was on the last sunset.  
  


  
Kairi sat at the fated tree, watching the sea in front of her bellow quietly and shift with every tide and turn.  
Her hair brushed against the wind as she turned her head over to the boy sitting next to her, "Riku. Are we sure?" She asked quietly, her hands fiddling together on her lap.  
"...Yeah. How long has it been since the last apparition?" Riku muttered in response, looking to the girl now, his green eyes glimmering to the sunset.  
"4 months, 6 days, and 10 hours." Kairi listed off immediately, her words drawing off to a sigh as she looked back to the ocean. "Last seen by Roxas and Xion. Ven with his Chirithy, the fourth.  And then the others." Kairi looked down to her hands. " _First was me_." she muttered under her breath, trying to keep it away from shaking.  
"First was you." Riku reiterated, frowning, "...Only trio to be split apart now huh?" He sighed.  
  
"That's not true. Isa, Lea and that girl...uhm..." Kairi scrunched up her face on trying to remember what Ventus told to her. "Skuld, I think." Riku answered her, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah...I guess they count, and don't get us even started about Lauriam and Elrena..." His eyes flickered up to the sky, shaking his head.

  
"....Hey Riku, Do you think we've become too used to this?" Kairi questioned, her eyes became overshadowed by a certain anxiety. Riku stayed quiet in return, too unsure on how to answer her.  
"That we've become...so used to being all apart, and now that S-," The girl cut herself off as she felt a choked sob enter her throat.  
The boy quickly looked over to her and went to grasp her shoulder in support, his hand squeezing slightly, worry glinting in his eyes. "I don't know, how long we'd have to wait for the chance to go looking for him again. But, Kairi, we promised remember? And we'll never break it." He let out a shaky breath, his eyes focusing on her.  
Kairi nodded as silent tears spilled from her eyes, she reached up with the back of her hand to wipe them away. "Y...Yeah, just sometimes, it's really hard without him around. Even though we should still be ourselves...you get it right, Riku?" She said, her voice slightly hoarse from her current tears. Riku nodded, his hand on her shoulder ending up back onto the tree, "It's like...a misshapen puzzle, I'd guess. One piece went missing and it just went crazy." he let out a dry laugh. "I’d assume that's how our friendship always turned out to be. One crazy mess, even if he didn't think it to be one." he said, his eyes gazing over the sun fading away.

  
Kairi stayed quiet, but she was in agreement with the boy.  
She kept her sight to beyond the horizon, letting the sound of the sea fill in the comfortable silence.  
Riku laid his head on her shoulder, Kairi following suit when laying her head onto his. "We'll find him...soon enough." She let out a silent wish underneath her words. A wish for being reunited.

  
As they both closed their eyes, the sound of soft bells and a clock ticking started to echo in the air, causing Kairi's eyes to snap open.  
She quickly nudged Riku to get him up too, sitting straight and unmoving. Riku's breath drew in as he sat up, his eyes burning towards the cliff end. They were unwavering as much as Kairi's.  
  
  
  
_And with the sound of soft laughter, there he was._  


 

  
Sora was sitting at the edge of the cliff, swinging his feet up and down as the sunset reflected off of his nearly transparent form. He was looking off to the side as if he was talking to someone, a familiar sight.  
The ghost started to silently laugh, his eyes closed and mouth stretched wide.  
He turned his head to the other side before another apparition came into view. A decent sized heartless with red claws and wings came. Its mouth opened to rows of sharp teeth and jumped into Sora's lap, causing the boy to go off teeter, making him laugh with silence again as he regained his balance.  
A quiet conversation whisked into the air, a unintelligible one, but a conversation nevertheless. Once it reached Kairi's and Riku's ears, their eyes widened and tried to listen in.  
  
" _-ome?_ "  
  
The Sora in the image before them stilled before shaking his head, a sadness overtaking his eyes that was even apparent in the transparency.  
" _-earts. Da- is still too f-_ ." He replied, before freezing up once again. Sora gripped onto the heartless on his lap tightly before turning around to face Riku and Kairi.  
  
It felt like the duo's hearts stopped at the same time, their blood pumping in their ears.  
  
It seemed like the boy was staring right at them, his face brightening to a smile. " _-ere here_ ." He muttered.  
Sora let go of the heartless and it disappeared away from the image.  
He reached into his pocket to pull something out, he pulled out a necklace with a marking of a dandelion imprinted onto it.  
The ghost looked at it longingly before reaching it up to show Riku and Kairi for a few short seconds before setting it down, he was still smiling softly.  
He was looking to them still as well.  
And then the air came to a stop. Completely silent.  
  
  
He mouthed those certain words to the two,  


  
**_'May your heart be your guiding key.'_**  
  
  
  
And he disappeared in a wave of dandelions as he always did in the other tales by their friends. 

 

  
  
  
  
Kairi quickly jumped off the tree, looking to Riku, her bright eyes wide but utterly speechless.

Riku looked as equally shocked as her, realization pooling into their stomachs.  
They had a hunch where Sora was and it wasn't a good one. _But for damn, they will absolutely go to the ends of the universe and even lines to get him back._    
Riku ran after Kairi through the bridge, the sun finally settling into the night. There was new found hope echoing to the skies now, and it was the only lead they could ever have.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_The apparition flickered on the cliff side again once the two left the play island. His knees pressed against his chest as he stared off to the night sky. Sora had tears in the corners of his eyes brewing and nearly ready to fall down his cheeks. A hand went onto his shoulder, causing Sora to look up and have a small sad smile appear on his lips. A boy with a scarf sat besides him, leaning his head onto Sora’s shoulder as a girl joined the two on his other side._

_The long haired pigtailed girl gave the two boys a nod and sweet smile as she looked off to the distance, the boys following her movement._

_They watched the stars and flickered in and out of their ghostly images._

_A sign of a glitch appeared on the girl, stretching towards Sora and the mysterious boy in the scarf, and the three disappeared into the night._  
  



End file.
